


Right Into Your Not So Straight Heart

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sawamura Daichi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me describe that Kuroo guy first. He was one of those perfect guys out there; rich, intelligent and handsome. He was also talented and athletic. But just like every golden boy, it was just logical that he was also a major player. I never really cared about his existence, but it does not mean I’m gonna like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Into Your Not So Straight Heart

**Author's Note:**

> An old idea that I rehashed to Kurodai. That cliche high school romance between the most popular guy in school and some gay dude that nobody probably cares. We know every slash pair needs one of those kinds of fics.

“Oh, there’s Kuroo. He looks so hot.” Yui pointed.

“Yeah, if being hot means being a douche, then yes.”

“You’re always sour when it comes to Kuroo.”

“I never really like him on the first place.” I simply said; which was entirely true. 

Let me describe that Kuroo guy first. He was one of those perfect guys out there; rich, intelligent and handsome. He was also talented and athletic. But just like every golden boy, it was just logical that he was also a major player. I never really cared about his existence, but it does not mean I’m gonna like him. 

“What’s with that attitude? He’s your lab partner in bio, right? You won’t be accomplishing anything if you are already prejudiced about him.He’s not really bad when you get to know him.” Yui said.

“And you know him very well?” 

Yui shrugged, “We’ve hanged out a couple of times.”

“How could I forget?” I said sounding bored.  
\-----

I really hate biology! Being stuck with a douche as lab partner makes me hate it more.

“Oh, hello there Yui’s friend?” he finally acknowledged my presence; but something in his face that although he was smiling told me I should not smile back.

“I have a name.” I snorted back.

“Thighchi, right?” It’s that voice again, stupid Kuroo. He made me boil. And why the hell was he going to call me with that ridiculous name? 

“It’s Sawamura Daichi.” I told him straight and firm.

“You’re so cute…” Kuroo simply commented like I was sort of a random child he had seen. He really was toying on me!

\------  
Kuroo was uncooperative all throughout the class. We didn’t get to finish anything at all that we were given extra assignment or else we will fail the exercise. I knew for sure that I have to talk to Kuroo by the end of the day or else. Getting a chance to talk with Kuroo was hard; but I finally got a chance during lunch break.

“What do you want to talk about? Don’t tell me that you are gay and will confess your feelings? You know I might consider…I’d like to feel those thighs of yours.” Kuroo said, he’s so full of himself. And why would I do such a disgusting thing? I so want to insult him back, but I have a purpose.

“It’s about our bio exercise” I asked him firmly.

“What did you say Thighchi? I did not hear you…” he said. His voice was full of smug. And did he call me with that stupid nickname? I hope he’ll stop calling me that. I never gave him the permission on the first place.

“You heard me!” I said ready to take on Kuroo. Yeah, I can fight if I have to.

“Well…” he said raising his eyebrows… “I guess…” he ended with a shrug. That was such a douchy response! 

“Let’s meet this Thurday at my place.” I told him. Kuroo simply looks at me. Shit I’m becoming very vulnerable and it has to be in front of Kuroo bloody Tetsurou.

Kuroo grinned, he looks very pleased. “Oh! Are you asking me on a date?” he teased.

“No, but we’re still gonna meet.”

\----  
I was walking towards one of the bookshelf looking for a particular book. I had read it many times already; and I knew exactly where I could find it. I finally arrived at the part where I know it was located and looked for it. But so it happens, the book isn’t there. I tried looking for it across the bookshelf. Maybe someone might have misplaced it. I check every inch of the shelf looking for the book, but I am still unsuccessful. Until I finally come to the near end; and I notice a human figure sitting in the floor. At first glance he seemed to be reading a certain book; but when you look at him more closely. He was actually sleeping, but what is more surprising was that the figure turned out to be Kuroo Tetsurou. 

I become curious about Kuroo that I consciously moved closer to him. I keenly observed him; seeing at his sleeping figure was actually very fun.

‘You really have a handsome face. No wonder there are lots of girls who adore you. But evil is still evil. But to be honest, you look quite angelic when you sleep. Who knows you could exude kindness in you. Well, maybe only when you are sleeping that is.’ I smiled in my thoughts. What the Heck! I just can’t smile while thinking of Kuroo? That is unacceptable!

I keep on staring Kuroo in his sleep; somehow it seemed that I may also have been drowned to him. I think I was staring too much; for sure I was that I kept on doing it. Even when Kuroo woke up I stayed in my position. And I had to witness him waking up too. What in the world was happening?

He still had not fully opened his eyes yet. He was tilting his head to the sides while his eyebrows twitched with the movement. He rubbed his eyes with his two hands, and finally opened his eyes fully. That’s when I realized how close my face was to his. Kuroo smiled, it was damn awkward that I faced to my side to avoid such eye contact.

“Thighchi, you like watching me sleep?” Kuroo said and his voice was full of amusement. Damn he really was irritating, calling me again in my nickname. Since when did I give him the right to call me that again? Yeah, never!

“Yeah sure, I need to observe you so I could plot how I could murder you perfectly.” I said looking at him with a glare. And just when I was going to rise I felt strong arms pulling me. And before I knew it, Kuroo was embracing me tightly that I have to tilt my head upward. His arms are just long and rigid enough to lock me in. One of his arms was covering my upper back grasping my right shoulder; while the other was holding into my waist.

“Keep quiet. We are in the library” Kuroo whispered.

“I’m not saying anything.” I whispered. We remained in that position until I heard silent chuckles coming from the bastard. That was when I tried to finally get loose from his embrace pushing my body with my hands that were intact to his chest. Kuroo surprisingly let go of me. He continued on laughing silently as we stood.

“Stop it will you? We are in the library. Keep quiet” I said trying to control my voice while this bastard Kuroo continued in his chuckles. That was the time I noticed the book he was holding. That was exactly the book that I was looking for. So it was with him all this time; now I had more reasons to hate him! He stole my book!

“Hey, are you reading that book?” I casually asked.

“This one?” he said raising the book “You’re interested with this?” Kuroo asked. I did not oblige myself to answer him.

“Don’t be ashamed, I know you had been reading this” He said teasing me. “This is your doing right?” He said showing me a doodle in one of the pages of the book. My eyes widened; it really was my doing. Sometimes; I just couldn’t control my hands. 

“And I also found this. This is also your doing right?” he showed me this time a piece of paper where there is something written there. I know exactly what it is, it’s my poetry composition.

“Give me that.” I commanded him.

“Nah, finder’s keepers” he said as he walked towards the shelf and placed the book into its rightful place

“Folktales. I never knew you have such interest.” Kuroo said to me.

“Same goes with you.” I countered attack.

“We might have something in common then” he told me with a smile and walked away leaving me standing totally oblivious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
